Battle of New York City
The Battle of New York City was one of the very first battles of the Chimeran Invasion of the United States. After the battle, New York City became the first Gray Territory in New York and the eastern seaboard of the U.S. Mainland. Prelude Prior to the invasion of the east coast, the American president and the government were aware of the growing Chimeran threat as they seal the borders in 1950. Radio waves and newspapers became state property. Battle The Chimera began to attack the U.S. mainland by launching several pods that landed inside the power station on Staten Island where Sammy and his companions of the Minutemen investigated the facility and encountered Longlegs that were coming out of the pods. Sammy wrote a note about his experience with Longlegs and sent it to his fatherLonglegs intel. The local fireman Tom Riley, alongside with two other firemen Larson and Smitty arrived and entered the power station. Riley separated from his team and found his way through the station while he found some deceased personnel. One of the Longlegs attacked and killed Larson just before Riley got to him. Smitty was trapped inside one of the generator rooms and was unable to get out. Tom Riley fought his way through the station and was able to rescue Smitty before more Longlegs showed up to attack them. Riley quickly killed dozens of Longlegs and the explosion knocked Smitty unconscious. Riley quickly picked him up and carried him to safety and they escaped from the burning power station. Tom Riley reported to Central Dispatch with his radio when a Chimeran Dropship appeared over the city and crashed on the street. Several Hybrids survived the crash and attacked the fleeing civilians while Tom Riley rushed in to protect the civilians and he took out several Hybrids. He met up with a bartender who was defending his workplace. Inside the tavern, one of the Hybrids appeared and fired at the two armed humans, hitting the bartender in the chest. Riley was able to return fire, killing the Hybrid. The bartender died from a fatal wound. Riley continued to fight his way through the city and he eventually joined the militia group of resistance fighters, the Minutemen, led by Ellie Martinez to defend the evacuation zone and to repel the Chimeran invaders while the citizens of New York City were trying to evacuate the city, including his wife Natalie and his daughter Rachel. But they became separated when the Chimera sent Drones to attack the civilians, forcing Tom Riley to regroup with the Minutemen. They shot down several drones and killed more Longlegs. They reached the abandoned transport truck and Ellie opened a crate and found a mysterious cargo of Gray Tech components, they used these to upgrade their weapons before the Chimera showed up and killed one member of the Minutemen while Ellie and Riley managed to take out more Drones and Hybrids. The explosions destroyed the highway and threw them out of balance and they fell onto the street below. Then the Executioner appeared and attacked them. Two humans battled and killed the giant alien by destroying the arm cannon, causing the monster's body temperature to overheat and explode into several chucks of flesh and guts. While the civilians made it through the tunnel, Chimera launched several Spire Missiles and bombarded Staten Island, releasing payloads of Crawlers and Tom Riley escaped into the tunnel along with Ellie Martinez and the Minutemen. They blew up the entrance, preventing any Crawlers from entering the tunnel, allowing the surviving Minutemen to escape from being infected. Aftermath After the battle of New York city the city was almost completely destroyed and most of the civilans were killed or evacuated. There was an attempt to retake New York by destroying the New York Tower but the operation failed and soon after the battle the Chimera began occupying the United States. Source Category:Conflicts Category:Chimeran War Category:Resistance: Burning Skies